


Make No Mistake.

by springburn



Series: The Thick of It mini-fics [50]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Party, Plot What Plot, Relationship Beginnings, Smut, Unplanned Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene is a civil service office party, Malcolm is introduced to someone new.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make No Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one off Drabble.
> 
> An AU with an OC female character, the whole story popped into my head in the night.....as you do!!

MAKE NO MISTAKE.

 

She was introduced to him by a mutual friend.  
"This is Malcolm. He's a cunt!"   
Her eyebrows betrayed her mild amusement at the statement.  
She was struck chiefly by his eyes.   
Beautiful, with a hint of anger, and thinly disguised mirth.  
They darted expressively across her face, down to her midnight blue gown, back to her face again, lingering.  
They stood shoulder to shoulder, chatted for a few moments, small talk.   
Someone drew him away.  
She mingled, but most of these civil service types were pretty boring.   
Why did she agree to come?   
To be Michael's plus one.  
He was currently wrapped around one of the secretaries.  
Bastard.  
She'd never been at a party where she hadn't wished she was somewhere else.

"Drink?"  
He was back.  
Looking down at her empty glass, she nodded.  
"Tonic."  
"With gin in it?"  
"No, just tonic, thanks!"  
"Not much of a party animal then?"   
She looked up at him, he was several inches taller than her, although her heels weren't high.  
"Nor you, I see!" She glanced pointedly at his orange juice.   
"Can't allow myself, not at these do's. Have to be on my top game."   
Her gaze wandered around the room, she stifled a yawn.  
"Am I boring you?"   
His elbow rested on the bar, close to her arm.  
"No," she smiled wistfully, "you're the only person here that's had anything remotely interesting to say."   
"I hate these events. But I have to smile, and circulate. You hungry?"  
"Starving actually, I didn't have time to eat before I came out."  
"Wanna go somewhere? I've done enough smiling and circulating for one evening."   
She looked at him quizzically, trying to gauge if he was joking.   
He wasn't.   
"You're a fast mover!" She laughed, suddenly coy.   
"Just a thought." He replied with a shrug.   
"Okay, Malcolm. You're on! Why not?"  
His face changed, a dark satisfaction creeping over it.   
Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his phone.   
"Stay here. Follow me down in about ten minutes."  
Then he was gone. Walking briskly away. Barking into the phone as he did so.   
Supremely confident.   
She mingled some more, chatted to a few more dolts, looked for Michael, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
Fuck him.  
She headed for the Ladies, but veered off, and into the lift.  
With a ping the doors slid open and she crossed the foyer.  
A cab was standing outside, he was sitting inside it, the door opened from the inside, and she climbed in.   
"Bit cloak and dagger!" She remarked.  
"Malcolm Tucker doesn't leave parties with strange women!" He retorted, briskly.   
"So, where are we going?"   
"Back to my place. It's too late for a table, I'll cook us something, open a bottle!"  
"My, but you are a cocky sod! What makes you think I'm coming to your place? What a presumption! Go somewhere, you said, for food, you said!"  
"And that's what we're doing! I'm not going to attack you or anything, I'm not that kind of guy!"  
She frowned, unsure.   
Shit! This could be the biggest mistake of her life. Or her best move ever.   
Did she trust him?  
Actually she did.  
"Okay! I'll come. But the food better be good!"

oOo

It was.  
Linguine carbonara.  
Chilled white wine.  
Delicious.  
Seated beside him afterwards, on the couch, the distance between them close but not threatening, she glanced at her watch.  
"It's 1am, I should go."  
"I've enjoyed your company, it's made a very pleasant change from the normal fuckwit party evening. To actually speak to someone with a brain."  
"I'll take that as a compliment!"  
"It was meant as one."  
She rose, looked around for her handbag.  
"I'll call you a cab."  
Standing in the hallway, she was aware of his proximity, a whiff of a very subtle after shave.  
Nice.   
He leaned into her slightly, brushed her lips with his, almost as an experiment.   
Sparks flew behind her eyes, the feel of him, the touch, it was electric.  
She found herself breathing heavily as if she'd been running, her heart racing.   
"Jesus!" She whispered.   
He pulled back.  
"What?"   
"You're a bloody good kisser! Who'd a thunk?"   
He smiled then, properly. Not the painted on smile she'd seen at the shindig.  
"Mind if I repeat the exercise?"  
"Be my guest!"  
He kissed her deeply then, through her lashes she could see that his eyes were closed.  
His arms drew her closer, her hands resting on his chest. Moving his head, for a better angle, he teased her mouth with his tongue, begging entrance, she felt as if she might actually melt.  
Kernels of fire, burned through her, starting in the pit of her stomach and moving inexorably south.  
God help her, but she wanted him, this was not good. Not good at all. 

oOo

They tumbled onto the bed, kissing wildly, desperately, the throes of passion not to be denied.  
Her blouse pulled over her head, his shirt likewise.  
Bra pushed up and out of the way, not even unfastened, a sound of satisfaction leaving him, at the sight of her breasts.  
Bending his head to close his lips over them, suckling, his rough stubble scratching the tender skin, causing her to gasp aloud, her fingers in his hair.  
Urgent, no time. Pure unadulterated lust.  
Nothing more.  
She palmed him through his clothes, and his hips writhed, out of control.  
Unzipping, tugging, trousers and underwear, to expose him fully.  
Fuck! But he was magnificent!   
Already dripping, keening, bucking himself into her hand in search of friction, as his wandering fingers went down between her legs.  
She almost came at his first touch, so intense......so badly, so badly......she wanted him inside her.....now!  
The rip of foil as he opened a condom.....god! The bastard was definitely prepared!   
Had he lied? Had he planned this?  
No time to consider now.  
She reached down and rolled the rubber down his shaft for him, as he watched, hypnotised, he parted her thighs with his knee, entering her, almost roughly, no finesse.   
She was soaked for him, eager, lifting herself to take him fully.   
He was there, moving inside her, withdrawing almost completely, before pushing back.  
Every stroke hitting the spot, both making sounds that any wild life programme would be envious of.   
It was over quickly. Neither one could hold back.   
It was animal, raw, almost feral.  
And, fuck! It was good. 

Afterwards, when he'd dealt with the Durex, and their heaving chests returned to a semblance of normality, they slept.   
Wrapped around each other. 

oOo

Panda eyes.   
Almost glued together as she forced them open.   
Hair dishevelled. Half undressed still.   
Knickers round one leg, bra up under her armpits.  
Her gown crumpled on the floor.   
He beside her still, an arm thrown casually over her.  
Trousers in a ball by the bed, his underpants round his thighs, socks on......

FUCK!

At her curse, his eyes opened, lazily.   
"Shit!"   
He raised himself, relinquishing his hold on her, as she sat up.   
"You okay?"   
"No! I'm bloody not okay!" She rubbed her face with both hands.   
"Jesus! What the fuck happened?"  
His face registered nothing but confusion.  
"I must be out of my tiny mind! I DON'T DO THIS! I JUST DON'T!"   
He raised his eyebrows, by way of reply, as she continued, her voice raised.  
"I NEVER DO THIS. EVER. OH GOD! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"   
"Sorry. I guess it's my fault. I guess you regret it now!" His expression contrite.   
"Fuck! I respect myself.....or at least I did! I'm NOBODY'S ONE NIGHT STAND!! Nobody's!"   
"So you do regret it then?"  
"Regret it ?For fucks sake.....you don't even know my name. God, I'm such a bloody fool. Well, you've got what you wanted, an easy lay! And boy, was I easy! That'll be one to share at the squash club I bet!.......Shit!"   
Malcolm frowned.  
"I don't play squash." He said lamely.   
"It's Julia, by the way."   
"Julia?"   
"My name......it's bloody Julia!"   
Swinging his legs out of the bed, and pulling up his boxers, to cover, what was a really rather nice little arse, he turned to her.  
"Breakfast, Julia?" 

oOo

Seated across from him, with eggs, toast and coffee.   
She looked up to find him staring at her.  
"What?" She sounded annoyed.  
"I'm not either." He murmured.  
"Not what?" Her anger faded, as she caught his look, like a little boy, shy, sweet even.  
"Anybody's one night stand."   
"Oh!" She wasn't sure what to say.  
"Can't be. Too much risk, can't have the headline.....'I was fucked by Tucker.....' Not good.   
So I guess, what I'm saying is, I'm trusting you won't go to the press, and I'm hoping this isn't a one off......not necessarily in that order."  
She found herself laughing, in spite of herself.   
"God! Not a very auspicious start! Allowing you to fuck me having known you all of two hours. I'm thoroughly ashamed of myself. And I don't blame you. It was as much me. I'm not renowned for my taste in men.....I've made colossal mistakes......you wouldn't believe. And now this.....you......not my finest hour!.......Again!.......Fuck!"   
He sat down at her side.  
"Well, if it's any consolation, my choice in women sucks too. Big time. I have an evil ex-wife as living proof of the shit decisions I've made. But hey......you have to hit pay dirt at some point!"   
Leaning across, he reached a hand to her face, his thumb sweeping across the corner of her mouth, there was an audible intake of breath as he did so.   
"Butter!" He smiled. "From the toast."   
She released the air slowly, and returned the grin.   
"So. Bad start. Fucking each other after five minutes. How about we start again? Would you like to spend the day together? It's Saturday. I've fuck all planned, and you are beautiful. What do you say?"  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Good!" He held out his hand, palm up, and she took it. Eyes locked with his.  
"Hi! My name's Malcolm Tucker. I'm a total cunt. My reputation precedes me, but it's mainly bullshit. And you are MOST definitely NOT a one night stand!"   
"Pleased to meet you Malcolm, I'm Julia Macintyre, I'm not the complete air-head I may at first seem to be. Your reputation means jack shit to me, I don't listen to what other people say, I prefer to form my own opinions, based on my experience. And no.....you are no way a one timer, either. No woman who experienced what I had last night would ever want it to be just the once!" 

They shook hands, laughed together and clinked coffee cups.


End file.
